Writer's Block
by D.C. Filbert
Summary: Sasuke's out on a mission. Sakura's terribly bored waiting for his return. She must find something to keep her occupied. Something. SasuSaku. Slight Crack. Drabble.


**Creditable Distraction**

**_  
_**_Pairing: SasuSaku_

  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ fanfiction is based upon the anime series of the same name. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura tossed down the pen against the surface of the desk. Since watching it clatter off isn't as satisfying as seeing it break in two, she got out of her seat and advanced toward the writing utensil.

"Sakura," Jumping out of her skin, Sakura turned to the direction of the voice and felt her entire body lax when she saw that all-too familiar deadpanned expression watch her from the doorway to their bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, you're home!" She skipped cheerily to him, wrapping her once-furious arms around his neck. The annoyance from the pen dissipated as she realized Sasuke had probably scoured the apartment for his welcome-home-kiss—to which he would never admit he liked. "Sorry I didn't greet you at the door. I was busy." She apologized by nuzzling her cheek to the hollow of his neck.

"You were off today." Sakura blinked, pulling her face back from the warmth of his skin. She met his eyes and saw his aristocratic eyebrow rise curiously. So, he did remember her saying Tsunade gave her time off from working at the hospital. How _attentive._

"Yes. Yes I was." She answered without an emotion identifiable on her face.

"What were you busy doing?" Quickly Sakura's eyes shot to the side of her then back up to Sasuke's prodding eyes. Giving him a blissful smile, she shook her head and released him from her hold.

"Nothing really," Grabbing his arm she led him out of their bedroom. He can't know what happened about in the bedroom. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun, Naruto wanted to meet us at Ichiraku as soon as you finished your mission. And speaking of which, you have to tell me about it." She felt his other hand grip hers, halting her from progressing forward. "What?"

Sasuke's face pinked slightly as his eyes were no longer meeting hers. Downwards. Following his gaze, Sakura discovered just what made her believe it was a chilly summer afternoon. Just as quickly as she saw herself still dressed in a thin nightie, the pink-haired girl zipped off into the bathroom where she recalled she laid clothes to wear for the day's lunch date.

Sasuke's eyes softened and his upper lip twitched amusedly at Sakura's flustered act to make herself decent. He sighed, knowing her habits. It would take a while for her to finish freshening up so he resolved himself to removing his Jounin vest and finding more civilian attire in one of his organized drawers. Approaching the closet where he kept his vest, his eyes caught sight of a pile of paper with Sakura's own dainty handwriting. Catching his name and hers written on it, he concluded it was a personal letter.

Sasuke's heart stopped.

Was she writing something to him about their relationship? He may not have been the most publically romantic boyfriend she could ever have, but it was his nature to remain reserved, despite Sakura's outstanding personality. No wonder Sakura acted so suspicious when he came home. She didn't want him to see her work on the letter that would end their future together. The future with pink-haired children and Sharingan eyes Katon-ing each other while screaming _"Shannaro!"_ No. No wait. That wasn't how he envisioned it. Shaking his head from his unclear prediction of the future, Sasuke returned his attention to the matter at hand.

Sasuke's onyx eyes harden at the threatening piece of paper; if the stupid writing was about Sakura's choice of ending their three-month relationship, then he shall read it ahead and plan to prevent her from ever giving it him. Resolute, Sasuke snatched the paper off of the desk and began reading.

His mandible unhinged.

On the header of the paper, Sasuke read, _"Super Shinobi Fighting Team Force Squad."_

Sakura Haruno. One of the smartest kunoichis he's ever had the honor of meeting.

Sakura, the one girl who made his icy heart to beat into life with one explosive proclamation of love.

Sakura, who always had a grasp of language, was now, Sakura, the authoress of the first edition Shinobi Super-hero book series.

At least she wasn't taking a page out of Jiraiya's books and have her sexual urges erupt onto the paper. Sasuke slapped himself mentally.

_Bad train of thought, Uchiha._

With his curiosity piqued, and a man who secretly loved blackmail, Sasuke continued to read his girlfriend's fiction.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" a loud gasp was heard through the quiet of the apartment. Sasuke dropped the paper in his hands finding his girlfriend stare wide-eyed and flushed as if he were caught cheating on her. "W-what do you think you're doi—reading?!" Sprinting forward, she grabbed her paper off the ground and hugged it to her chest.

Her blush darkened. "This was personal!"

"Personally, I thought it was…amusing."

"Sasuke-kun you jerk! You weren't supposed to read it!" She cried.

"Hn." He smiled handsomely, and slowly curled his fingers around her transcript and peeled it away from her. "I did and I will do it again. To think, you write crazy stories when I'm not around. You really do need me to keep your sanity."

Her brows furrowed, "I don't need you to keep myself sane! I mean sure, the sex is great when I need to burn calories," she pulled back the papers after her comment weakened him, "but other than your penis, I don't really need you."

"I doubt that, Sakura." A small grin quirked his lips.

"You can't doubt what's truly factual—what's in your face right now. I don't need you. Instead of writing a future-best-selling novel, I could have gone out with Ino."

"But you didn't. You spent your time waiting for me to come home. You could have been training Sakura, I'm disappointed." Sasuke crossed his arms.  
Sakura frowned. "I didn't feel like training today. I've already trained with Hinata and progress has never been better." She closed her eyes knowingly, and moved to toss down her papers.

"Hn," He grinned, "Let me read more, Sakura." He stepped toward her.

"No way, I didn't want anyone to read this--including you!" She pouted.

"What's so bad about my reading it?" Sasuke questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everything!" She groaned. "I just didn't want my creativity to be seen by my genial husband, okay?" She grimaced. She stroked his ego. She cursed herself.

"Heh," he chuckled, walking closer to her and running his fingertips along her arm to caress her neck with his thumb. "Stop being embarrassed." He purred, "I actually thought it was a separation letter."

Engrossed by the sensual movements of his fingers, Sakura dazedly asked, "Separation letter? You thought I wanted to break up with you?"

"Aah…" His relief was obvious in his touches. Soon more of his fingers seemed to tickle the base of her neck, leaving enticing trails around her collar bone and tickling the spot just above her chest.

"_Stupid_, stupid Sasuke-kun, I would never do that…"

Sasuke pressed his nose into her hair affectionately nuzzling the softness he found.

"…I would break up with you in person."

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, I demonstrate my adoration for my favorite pairing in the Naruto fandom. Pardon my unconvincing tone. I tried my best to restrain my stale humor, but as you can see, it leaked through the cracks. I need more super-glue.

**Comments & Criticism much appreciated.**


End file.
